Although nowadays great efforts are being made in order to reduce play, it is inevitable that it exists due to wear. To eliminate limit cycle oscillations, costly maintenance that guarantees that the play is kept within some minimums is required. Other types of measures such as balancing the weight of the control surface by adding counterweights, or else, increasing the structural rigidity, which involves disadvantages due to weight, are resorted to.